The Battle of Two Invaders
by Crescent0900
Summary: ZIM had finally met his match, as another Irken Invader arrives on Earth. ZIM requests help from his ArchNemesis, Dib, to help fight off the new Invader. UPDATED EVERY SATURDAY!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

-----------------

The Irken stood tall as his pod opened on a strange, mysterious new planet…FAR outside Irken boundaries. He clenched his fist and stepped out of his ship, marching like the rest of his Irken comrades. He stopped before a canyon and stroke a fearsome pose.

"Perfect…" He said to himself. He ran his fingers over his head and reached his pack. He pulled out his communicator and dialed a number. "SiR," He said, "Bring out the Camping Set. We're setting up…camp."

He looked over his shoulder to see a small robot carrying a large bag of equipment. The robot approached slowly, but surely, to his master. It drops the bag and runs to the Invader's side.

"Excellent…" He said, "Let this planet remember my name: I…AM…INVADER IRK!"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

------------------

"Pathetic…"

A large puff of smoke arose from the "chimney" of Invader ZIM's temporary base. He was covered in smoke, possibly from the last experiment.

"I should've COMBINED the Human's D…uh…N…and, uh…A! Yeah, that's it! D…N…A! I'm so stupid I forgot to remember all Humans run on DNA! GiR!"

A small robot jumped out from the smoke stack and saluted ZIM.

"Make a note…"

GiR took out a pencil and a notepad and found a place to sit.

"DNA…The basis of Human Life. Humans can't go without DNA, but if you don't combine it with the Experiment, YOU WILL PAY!."

GiR wrote down the last of the note. "All done!" He yelled out. He threw the Notepad down his mouth and started chewing it. ZIM watched in disappointment.

"GiR," He said, slapping his hand on his head, "remind me to take out your 'Dumbness' chip out and replace it with 'Destroy Humanity'."

"Okie Dokie!"

ZIM slapped his head again and walked outside. He stared up into the bright sky, until he realized that the sun, last time, blinded him.

"AH! MY EYES!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

-----------------

IRK jumped down into the canyon, forcing his pack to shoot out rockets. He hovered above the red terrain, looking to see if anything interesting dwelled within the rocks. He hovered up to one of the rocks and inspected it.

"Hmm…" he said, after examining the bacterium that was on one of the rocks, "One-celled…interesting…"

IRK was one of the most intelligent of the Irken Invader Army, and probably the most disciplined of them all. He knew what planet he was on…and he could immediately pick it out from all the others.

Earth…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

-----------------

ZIM looked into his base's Central Computer and he could immediately spot out another Invader on HIS planet…

"On MY planet," he thought to himself, "no, the Almighty Tallest would never do a thing such as this!"

(The next day…)

ZIM marched into school right into his classroom. And of course, he was expecting his arch-nemesis: Dib.

"What's wrong, ZIM?" Dib yelled out to the front, "worried that your precious FORCE wouldn't arrive?"

"Don't be foolish, Earthling," he said quietly, "I'm more worried that someone else OTHER than me is trying to wipe this pathetic little planet…"

But who? He thought…


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

-----------------

IRK arrived at what he believed to be a Earthen City.

"Just as I expected," he said to himself, "Earthlings do live in large environments…The Invaders will be pleased to take over this big plot of land. I wonder…SiR!"

The little robot sprinted up to IRK, and stopped right before he fell off the cliff. He saluted.

"SiR, recon the area." IRK ordered, "then come back to me when you find the OTHER Invader that was SUPPOSED to be destroying this world…"

SiR stroke another salute and ran off.

"ZIM…" IRK said quietly, "it's been about time I've found you…"

-----------------------------

ZIM marched across the street in front of the school. Dib was following right behind him. He jumped in front of ZIM and threw his coat.

"Better not be thinking about DESTROYING anything," he said, "I'm watching you, ZIM…I'm watching you!" Dib put his coat back on and ran off. ZIM scratched his head and kept walking. He then noticed a SiR robot running up to him.

"A SiR…?" He said, "What's that doing here?"

The SiR stopped in front of him. He waited for a long moment.

"Scan finished," it said, "transmitting message."

ZIM noticed a large screen coming up from the head. He saw the image of another invader.

"I knew you were here, ZIM," he said, "I want you to meet me at the Southern Canyon, there I will challenge you to a match!"

The invader began laughing and the screen turned off.

"Southern Canyons, eh?" ZIM said, "alright…I will be there!"


End file.
